Dragon Ball AFee Limitowana Edycja Emerytowana
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Parodia AF, jak ciastka kochamkrzywdząca xDZawieszona do końca roku szkolnego.
1. Chapter 1

Odcinek 1

W tym Ficu nie chodzi o wyśmiewanie się ze starszych ludzi, ale o ośmieszenie fenomenu „serii AF" ( dokładniej akcji dziejącej się bliżej nieokreśloną liczbę lat do przodu i coraz to nowych poziomów SSJ) i rozśmieszeniu czytelników oczywiście. Jest to w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego pisanego przeze mnie Fica DB Reload'a (którego w dalszym ciągu tworzę) stuprocentowa bezczelna parodia. Wszystkie przedstawione tutaj sytuacje są absurdalne i nieprawdziwe. Miłej lektury

-Zakupy.

-Jestem Vegeta, mam 94 lata i jestem Księciem S.. e... safmatów (w związku brakiem uzębienia miał problemy z wymawianiem głoski „r" wychodziło mu zamiast tego „f") , nie, y...Seksbomb, nie yy sapefów? Zafa...Sanitafiuszy? Stfażaków! Taak jestem Vegeta książe Stfażaków i muszę iść se kupić papkę na obiad –rzekł sam do siebie Saiyan, aby dodać sobie otuchy przed tą jakże trudną podróżą do pobliskiego Lewiatana.

-Pospieszyłby się ojciec i zlazłby mi ojciec z drogi. Do kościoła idę, bo dzisiaj niedziela! –Wydarła się ponad pięćdziesięcioletnia Bra, rozwścieczona tym, że Vegeta stoi w drzwiach i gada sam do siebie.

-Cófciu, kupiłabyś mi przeciefek, głodny jestem...

-A jak prosiłam ojca, żeby mi ojciec oddał trochę emerytury, bo nie miałam za co kupić sobie „Mega składanki Radia Maryla", to mi się ojciec kazał pocałować w dupę. Idź sobie teraz sam.

-A pójdę se sam! I ty ufolu na piwo też nie dostaniesz! –zwrócił się jeszcze do przechodzącego obok Trunksa, który wychodził do pracy w CC.

-Ale ja nie chciałem żadnego piwa...

-Aha, to ja żem chciał piwo... –przypomniał sobie Vegeta i poszedł, oczywiście o lasce w stronę schodów.

Trzydzieści osiem minut później zmęczony Saiyan pokonał ostatni z ośmiu stopni schodów i otworzył z trudem frontowe drzwi.

Dzień był mroźny, acz słoneczny, a chodniki nie odśnieżone i oblodzone, w związku z czym stanowiły śmiertelną pułapkę dla przechodniów. Droga do sklepu była z górki, co dla naszego dzielnego wojownika stanowiło kolejną przeszkodę. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków książę z hukiem pierdyknął na chodnik i leżał tak już kilka minut, kiedy podjechał do jego domu Goku, który chciał pochwalić się staremu kumplowi nowym wózkiem (nie chciało mu się już chodzić o balkoniku) z „nitrem" (podtlenek azotu-tak to się nazywa, no nie?) odpicowanym według instrukcji Trunksa. Goku jako romantyczna dusza zajęty był podziwianiem chmurek, które według niego wyglądały jak ciastka i nie zauważył leżącego na chodniku Vegety. Saiyan dostrzegł nadjeżdżającego tłumoka i zdążył odezwać się w porę:

-Stój ty kufiszonie, byś mnie przejechał piefdolony pifacie dfogowy ty!

- A fak ju, jesteś taki niski, że cię nie zauważyłem...-roześmiał się staruszek.

-Ja leżę, idioto... I co to jest „fak ju"?

-Ou, a to znaczy przepraszam po szwabsku. Na starość postanowiłem uczyć siem języków, hy, ekhe, ekhe, (napad kaszlu)ekhe

-Aha, słuchaj no, Kakafotto...

-Kakarotto? –przerwał mu wpół zdania Goku.

-To chyba było coś na „P" (aluzja do polskiego „Pajaca")...Pokufcz, Piefdziel, Pafanoik, Puszek, Pączek, zafa se przypomnę –o! To było Pimpek!

-Aha...

-Słuchaj no mię Pimpek! Weś mnie do sklepu i tak masz po dfodze...

-STFU (ang. shut the fuck up, czyli coś w stylu polskiego "zamknij się do ky nędzy")

-Co?

-Powiedziołem okejjj po austriacku.

-Nie ma takiego języka, kretynie niedouczony.

-To one te austriaki nie mówiom wcale?

-Po niemiecku mówią.

-a to ciekawostka...

-Ty mi ino nie próbuj mondrzyć się tefaz, tylko jadź w kuńcu do tego sklepu, bo ja tu z głodu zejdę!

Goku zaciągnął hamulec ręczny i chwycił Saiyana. Po chwili wózek zaczął zjeżdżać po oblodzonym chodniku w dół.

-Zafaz, ty napfawiłeś ten wózek, tak?

-Nom, a co?

-A jakie ty to nitfo taki jak ci Tfunks kazał dodałeś?

-nitro glicerynę dodałem, arabscy sprzedawcy nic innego nie mieli.

-Osz kufa...

Spod kół poszły iskry i nastąpił wybuch, który wyrzucił dzielnych Saiyan kilka metrów dalej, i rozniósł wózek Goku w przysłowiową cholerę.

-Gdyby nie to, że ja jestem księciem stfażaków i ty też jesteś stfażakiem, to bym ci obił ten głupi fyj pojebusie jeden ty...

-Ale ci odbija dziadu głupi ty. Nie jesteśmy strażakami, tylko tymi no, yy sajnikami o, już mam czajnikami no!

-Patrzaj no ino! To jest dowód na to, że jesteś stfażakiem! –Wydarł się Vegeta i chwycił Goku za jego osiwiały ogon.

-W telewizji strażacy nie mają ogonów! –zawył Kakarotto.

-Telewizja kłamieee! –próbował przekrzyczeć go Saiyan.

-To nieprawdaaaaaaaa! –tym razem już naprawdę rozwył Goku, który wierzył telewizji.

Chwilę później Saiyanie poczuli smród czegoś palącego się...

-Paacz, Vegeta osiągnąłem czterdziesty poziom Super Czajnik Jina!

-Ta jasne tysiunc pincet czy dziewińcet, włosy ci się palą, ty człowieku szajbo. –Po czym Vegeta jako dobry przyjaciel wpakował łeb Goku w śnieg.

-dzięki madafaka! –Uśmiechnął się Goku.

-co?

-Powiedziałem dzięki przyjacielu po angielsku.

-Dobfa, chodź już do tego sklepu.

Z trudem staruszkowie doczłapali do sklepu, ale Vegeta zamiast upragnionej nagrody ujrzał napis „Niedziela 10-14".

-Któfa jest godzina? –zapytał książę.

14:08...

-Nieeeeeeeeee! –wydarł się zrozpaczony Saiyan.

- A co ty żeś chciał z tego sklepu?

-Przecief, albo jakąś papkę, bo głodny jestem.

Hihihi ykhy ykhy ykhy (kolejny napad kaszlu) poczekaj. –rzucił tajemniczo Goku, po czym dokuśtykał do znajdujących się w pobliżu szczątków wózka i wygrzebał jakąś przykrytą miskę.

-Masz tu budyń i nie wyj, bo do końca ogłuchnę.

-Kakafotto, ty łbie, co ja bym bez ciebie zfobił.

-Chyba niewiele –uśmiał się Goku.

Bohaterowie zjedli sobie budyń na świeżym powietrzu ,po czym zmęczeni dzisiejszą przygodą jakimś cudem wrócili do swoich domów.


	2. Chapter 2

Odcinek 2: Cel: odzyskanie dawnej formy...

Ostatnie wydarzenia dały naszym bohaterom wiele do myślenia, a w szczególności Vegecie, który mając w sobie resztki zdrowego rozsądku wolał już nigdy więcej nie być zdanym na pomoc Goku, a dokładniej jego tuningu dla ubogich, w związku z czym spędzał całe dnie w Sali treningowej na desperackich próbach przywrócenia pełnej mobilności własnemu, poniekąd zużytemu już ciału.

-Niech tak ojciec nie hałasuje! Przeszkadza mi tata w modlitwie i w słuchaniu radia Maryla! –wydarła się Bra, która zawsze, ale to zawsze miała coś do zarzucenia swemu rodzicielowi.

„I Bogu dzięki.." –pomyślał Trunks, będący zadeklarowanym ateistą.

Nie trzeba jednak być ateistą, aby mieć dość praktycznie całodobowego wysłuchiwania audycji tegoż radia. W gruncie rzeczy wysłuchiwanie walczącego z ułomnością własnego ciała ojca było dla niego miłą odmianą, toteż dla załagodzenia konfliktu rzekł:

-Daj sobie spokój, przynajmniej problemów nie sprawia...

-Spieprzaj, dziadu! Nie, to nie, idę do Marron...

Miejsce kłótni Bra-Vegeta zajęła ostra wymiana zdań Trunks –Bra.

-Zobaczymy Moherku, czy Osiemnastka cię wpuści...

-Ze zdaniem konserw się nie liczę.

-Z niczyim zdaniem się nie liczysz, zaślepiona żądzą władzy niedomyśląca, bezgranicznie konserwatywna siostro... –syknął Trunks znad dokumentów korporacji „Capsule"

-Jak Father Dark Prydzyk dojdzie całkowicie do władzy, to takich jak ty i te żywe zwłoki będziemy spalać na stosie, a ja będę śpiewać i tańczyć i jeść pomarańcze, i to z naszych sklepów.

-Śpij dalej, snem wiecznym. Uważaj, bo ja i moje firmy i moi wysoko postawieni znajomi do tego dopuścimy... –zaśmiał się.

-Nie będę toczyć dysputy z takim liberałem jak ty, idę sobie. Goń się –rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła.

-Nie masz się co tak wysilać, zbyt duża różnica poziomów. Gdyby nie to, że głupota jest radioaktywna, to nawet bym cię z tego twojego dna ostatecznego nie widział –wydarł się na tyle głośno, aby stojąca za drzwiami siostra dokładnie go usłyszała.

Senior rodu Son miał nieco inną, acz równie skuteczną motywację...Koszmary, demony i tym podobne boskie stworzenia są z reguły istotami długowiecznymi, co oznaczało, że wielbiona przez pogan na całej Ziemi Chi Chi trzymała się nieźle jak na swój wiek. Można by rzec, że trzymała się nawet jak to określali po cichu jej najbliżsi krewni „za dobrze", a jej charakter nie łagodniał z wiekiem, było wręcz odwrotnie...

Wracając do meritum –rozwalenie przez Kakarotto ręcznie odpicowywanego wózka, na którego Chi Chi „Pochopne Wnioski" (Ona naprawdę ma tak na drugie imię tom II mangi) Son musiała się zapożyczyć było standardowym przykładem zależności przyczynowo –skutkowej, co oznacza, że jak to w rodzinie Son nie skończyło się na stwierdzeniu „a nie mówiłam" przez panią i władczynię domu.

Chi Chi: Czo to miało niby bycz?!

Goku: Kochanie, ale jak mówisz, to nie pluj.

W tej chwili małżonka zdzieliła swojego ślubnego otwartą dłonią w twarz, a ten niefortunnie upadł na kredens i pozwalał wszystko z górnej półki.

Chi Chi: Jo utrzymuję ten dom, w którym ty robisz ino burdel, toć mogę pluć do woli.

Goku schował się na wszelki wypadek za szafą i delikatnie spróbował uspokoić swoją wybrankę...

-Chi Chi –san..

Pani Son: Ty mi się chłopie nie chowoj, bo cię nic nie uratuje! Pytom jo się: czo żeś żrobił z wóżkiem!

Pan Son: Z krawężnika spadłem...

Chi Chi: Te, to ty chyba krawężnik z Pałacem Kultury musiołeś pomylicz, przecie jo wiem, jak wygląda czosz, czo szpadło z krawężnika, a ty mi ino szczątki przynosisz!

Kakarotto: A dostanę nowy?

Chi Chi: A poczałuj mnie w dupę, jak chczeż, ty w ryja możesz zaraz zarobicz!

Goku: Nie bij...

Tak więc Saiyanie trenowali długie miesiące, w końcu w pewnym stopniu osiągnęli swój cel.

O dawnej Saiyańskiej potędze mogli niestety tylko pomarzyć, ale w każdym razie poruszali się samodzielnie bez najmniejszych problemów, co ich cieszyło, a już na pewno cieszyło to Goku, którego zawsze było wszędzie pełno. Vegeta zwyczajowo nie był z siebie zadowolony, bo miał problemy z osiąganiem SSJ, choć i tak oboje o niebo przewyższali Ziemian.

Pewnego pięknego dnia przyjaciele spotkali się na mieście, aby porównać efekty ich cięzkiej pracy.

Wiosenne słońce świeciło niemiłosiernie i irytowało tym co po niektórych przechodniów, w tym i Vegetę, którego z resztą irytowało wszystko wokoło. Na słupach nie było porozklejanych żadnych nazwisk, zajmujących pierwsze miejsce na klepsydrach, co było stosunkowo dobrym znakiem: Książe najwidoczniej był w dobrym humorze, jeśli nikogo jak dotąd nie pozbawił żywota. Istniała zawsze ewentualność, że ciał ofiar nie odnaleziono, zawsze jednak należało być dobrej myśli.

-Kakafotto, widzę, że jednak nad sobą nie pfacowałeś, skofo dotarcie tutaj zajęło ci taką kupę czasu... –uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie Saiyan.

-Ee tam, po prostu szamałem hamburgery...

Książe spojrzał na niego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

-No co, jestem Czajnikiem, muszę jeść, nie?

-Kufa, no mówię ci dziadygo po faz enty, żeś się nafodził Stfażakiem, nie Czajnikiem, tłumoku jeden!

-Fak of, stupid bitch...(odpieprz się głupia cioto)

-Co żeś powiedział, synu gfabarza?!

-Powiedziałem, że możesz myśleć, co chcesz przyjacielu, szanuję twoje zdanie, ale jesteśmy Czajnikami do jasnej Anielki...

Vegeta tylko zamruczał coś pod nosem, żeby sobie „nie pozwalał" i prychnął. Kakarotto natomiast wyciągnął ze swojej przepastnej torby ogrom hamburgerów, najwidoczniej zgłodniał po tej długiej rozmowie.

Wtedy podeszła do nich jakaś kobieta i rzekła:

-Wyglądacie panowie na silnych, mam więc do panów sprawę, oczywiście zapłacę... Widzą panowie tego dupka tam? –po czym wskazała na dziwnego faceta, wokół którego zbierał się ogromny tłum.

-A więc ten człowiek wyobraża sobie, że jest niewiadomo jaki ważny i mocarny, zadaniem panów jest pokazanie mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Co panowie na to?

-Ile. –Zapytał Vegeta.

Kobieta napisała na swojej wizytówce sumę, która wyraźnie odpowiadała Księciu, ten zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza:

-Spoko wodza, nie Kakafotto?

-Hympyrywymthwrtss, He He He –Odpowiedział Saiyan, niestety to, co powiedział było niezrozumiałe dla zwykłego śmiertelnika z tego względu, że Goku nie robił najmniejszej przerwy w konsumpcji.

-Dokładnie. –skwitował Vegeta.

-Nie ma się pani co stfesować, jutfo dzwonimy po kasę.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

„Pan"... –spojrzał na wizytówkę. –„Gdzieś już słyszałem to imię" –zastanowił się Książe.

Goku w końcu skończył jeść.

-No to co, lecimy do ziomka, nie?

Bohaterowie przebili się przez tłum i stanęli w pierwszym rzędzie. Goku, gdy zobaczył faceta przybrał najpoważniejszy i najbardziej skupiony w życiu wyraz twarzy.

-Stafy, ty się krzywisz, czy się uśmiechasz, bo ja już nie widzę spod tej twojej pomafszczonej gęby...?

-Cicho. –uciął.

Tajemniczy nieznajomy również zauważył Saiyan i przerwał swój pokaz siły. Podszedł do niech i spojrzał prosto w oczy Son Goku.

-Kopę lat... –zaczął.

-To i tak za mało –odparł Saiyan.

KONIEC ODCINKA DRUGIEGO.


	3. Chapter 3

Odcinek 3: Legenda o potędze C.N.

Rada: Jeśli nie lubisz czytać nonsensów, to sobie odpuść. Logika protestuje wraz ze służbą zdrowia i ta część jest niemożliwie absurdalna. Efekt wszechobecnej głupoty jest zamierzony, nie piszę tak na co dzień, tę część stworzyłam porażona absurdalnością oceny mojej pracy z j. polskiego, ów nastrój absurdu po prostu mi się udzielił.

-Goku sensei... –uśmiechnął się obcy.

Goku tylko patrzył na faceta zimnym wzrokiem.

-Kto to kufa jest?!

-Pika pi... –zapiszczało coś, co znajdowało się na ramieniu nieznajomego.

Stworzenie było wielkości małej świnki morskiej było rude i miało pozlepiane kudły i czerwone oczka i twarz premiera IV RP.

-Ke? –zdziwił się Vegeta, który tego nie zrozumiał.

-Mojego pupilka Mistrz zapewne również pamięta.

-Ty powinieneś pamiętać coś, co ci kiedyś powiedziałem... –odezwał się w końcu starzec.

-Nie kłóć się ze swoją babą, kiedy ma okres?

-To też. Mówiłem jednak, że masz tu nie wracać...

-Możliwe.

W tej chwili zerwał się wiatr praktycznie z nikąd i sprawił, że ubrania bohaterów zaczęły falować. To nie było ki, po prostu wiało i tyle.

-Odejdź, zanim anihiluję ciebie, jego, wasze matki i najczęściej zamawiane prostytutki...

-Do mnie ta mowa? –Prychnął.

-Zostaw tę Ziemię w spokoju i odejdź lodołamaczu, bo mi to pięt nie dorastasz, nie chcę się bić, jasne?

-Nie nauczyłeś mnie Tej Techniki, ale teraz nauczyłem się jej i doprowadziłem do perfekcji. Obecnie to ty powinieneś kulić ogon na mój widok.

-Pika!

-I jego widok. –dodał.

-Nie nauczyłem cię jej, bo zauważyłem, że jesteś zły. Myślisz, że to moja jedyna technika?

-Zapominasz, że jesteś już stary i niedołężny, a ja...

-Do dupy z ciebie uczeń, wiesz? Nie myślisz...

-Kto to kufaaa! –Książe nienawidzi bycia ignorowanym.

-Milcz. –ucięła pozostała dwójka.

-Przekonaj się sam. –uśmiechnął się facet i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz.

Goku skinął głową i zdjął sweter. Wojownicy stali tak i mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Spod rudej brody nieznajomego wyglądał podły uśmieszek.

-Kaziu, idź se usiąść, sam go zlikwiduję –rzucił do swego towarzysza.

-W takim razie startuj Chuck...

Facet zaatakował go z pięści ,zaczął kopać, ale przeciwnik stał niewzruszony.

Cofnął się.

-Nieźle się trzymasz jak na coś, co ledwie żyje...

-A ty jesteś całkiem szczęśliwy jak na kogoś, kto zaraz przestanie... Norris, cholero po co tu wróciłeś?

-Bo teraz, kop z pół obrotu jest moją techniką, a ty mi przeszkadzasz...

-Widzę, że lata treningu w Świątyni Żółtego Banana pod moim okiem niczego ciebie nie nauczyły. Pychą do niczego nie dojdziesz. Zrozumiesz to kiedyś, czy nie? I mówiłem ci też chyba kiedyś, żebyś nie wskrzeszał Leppera i Giertycha! Spieprzyłeś teraz równowagę we Wszechświecie!

-To już wim, dzie żeś się ffanco szlajał! Ćpałeś pfez te całe lata w jakiejś gejowskiej knajpie!

-Byłem kapłanem, debilu!

-Walę równowagę! Oni dali mi tajemną potęgę i wiedzę kapłanów Sraj-taś-mang, i broń ostateczną, dzięki której zniszczę ciebie, przywłaszczę sobie Tę Technikę i nawet uzyskam władzę nad TV TRWAM! Buahahaha!

Chuck Norris wyszczerzył swoje 32 zęby, te w dolnej szczęce też. Poleciał na Kakarotto i zaatakował go idealnym kopem z pół obrotu.

Saiyan przeleciał parę metrów i zatrzymał się.

-Widzisz dziadku, jestem silniejszy...

-A teraz pokażę ci coś, czego może dokonać tylko prawdziwy Czajnik...-Son uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-Stfażak! –powtórzył swoje drugi Saiyan.

-Cicho być no! Tu się klimat buduje! –wydarł się z wyrzutem Kakarotto.

-A to się wal Pimpek, Ida do pubu bez ciebie –warknął, po czym odszedł

Goku zaczął krzyczeć z całych sił, po chwili zamienił się w SSJ.

-Jak ci teraz nakopię do dupy, to tak ci się we łbie poprzewraca, że zostaniesz solistą w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, to ci gwarantuję!

Son podleciał do przeciwnika z prędkością światła, wykręcił mu rękę, potem chwycił za wyjątkowo ohydne ubranie i zakręcił nim młynka, złapał go za głowę po to, aby chwilę później z właściwym tylko dla niego uśmieszkiem przywalić zdziwionemu Chuckowi własnym, twardym jak stal i pustym jak budżet czerepem. Na koniec posłał go do uroczego parkowego stawu nieposzlakowanym kopem z dwóch i pół obrotu.

Plusk wystraszył nawet biednego księdza, który karmił dwa pływające kaczory i służby specjalne próbujące usunąć z wody kilka martwych łabędzi.

Po dłuższej chwili Norris z trudem wyszedł z wody.

-Jak to –wysapał –co z moją potęgą,?

-Heh, a na mnie mówią, żem głupi –ucieszył się Son Goku –nie wiesz, że moda na 'Chuck Norris Facts' już się kończy, i z powrotem jesteś takim sobie Chuckiem?

-Jeszcze się przekonasz! Napiszę drugą autobiografię i kult powróci, nawet Układ jest po mojej stronie, wtedy nic mi nie zrobisz! Ha! Kaziu, chono tu, idziemy do domu!

-Pika! –stworzenie podbiegło do swojego właściciela, po czym oboje teleportowali się w niemalże przysłowiową cholerę.

-Eh, to mam kolejne pół wieku spokoju. No nic, trzeba znaleźć tego małego troglodytę, zanim się uchleje w trupa.

Nastąpiła chwila koncentracji...

-Jest! –ucieszył się Saiyan i teleportował do przyjaciela.

KONIEC ODCINKA TRZECIEGO


	4. Chapter 4

A fee odcinek IV: In da pub aka Absurdus Immortalus

(nasycony nastrojem głupawki spowodowanej oczekiwaniem na listę przyjętych do szkół średnich)

Był czerwcowy wieczór. Hitler i Stalin w dalszym ciągu nie żyli.

Słońce już dawno oświetlało drugą połowę Ziemi, gdy zziajany Książe Saiyan stanął u wrót baru „Włoszka" (polecamy lody-głosił napis u wejścia)

-Poproszę piwo-wysapał zadziwiająco wysokim głosem.

-Pedałom nie sprzedajemy. –Oświecił uprzejmie barman Stefan, któremu żona wiecznie przypominała o tolerancji w niewłaściwych momentach.

FLESZBEK XD

Stefan siedział wgnieciony w fotel przez swojego kota Lumpa i popijał Tuskie razem ze szwagrem Jarosławem. Oglądali mecz Wolska: Se-kwa-dor. Wolakowie mieli właśnie maksymalnie rozprute tyłki drugim golem strzelonym przez wrogów (-A masz ty brzydki wrogu! – wypiszczał Jarosław i rzucił puszką w teleodbiornik i zasłonił pusty czerep) ,więc był niemożliwie podenerwowany tymże przykrym dla wszystkich prawowitych Wolaków faktem. Wtem do pokoju wpadła Ryszarda z tłuczkiem do mięsa marki Bolesny ™ w ręku i rzuciła z zapałem swym niskim, przerażającym głosem:

-Stefun, ty ino pamintoj, ża Mosz być tolriancyjny, ksiundz tak godoł i doktór w Miejskim Osirodku pomocy społycznyj!

Przerażony Stefan wywalił się wraz z wielkim fotelem na szwagra Jarosława, który to biedny wydał swój ostatni pisk zaskoczony tą jakże haniebną i niespodziewaną wizytą kostuchy przy jego Klepsydrze Żywota Tm marki Najtańsza Menelowa ( c ).

PO FLASHBACKU

-Dej mi to pifo ffendzlu, bo jak cie kopne i cie twoja stafa zobaczy to jej się z fwazenia mlekiem ojca odbije!

-Chyba matki –zauważył jakże spostrzegawczy na trzeźwo Stefan.

-Milcz i powiedz mi skąd mam wziąć bfwowaf!

-Browar?

-A co ja kufa powiedziałem?!

Stefan podszedł do baryłki piwa i odkręcił kurek, gdy pojawił się Kakarotto i wychylił całą zawartość.

-Coś ty zfobił! Wypiłeś moje piwo mieszańcu!

-Hy nom –czknął sobie zdrowo równie zdrowo nawalony Saiyan.

-Tak cie zniszcze, że jak cie twoja matka by wzięła zobaczyła, to by jej kłaki na tyłku w szefegu stanęły ty mendo!

-Tyle, że moja matka, to też twoja matka, tak?

-Co?!

-No, mamy wspólnych ojców, czajników, nie?

-idź ty w cholefe, pijanyś jak kufczak.

-A nie?

-Twój stafy to Bafdock!

-Chojarska? –nie zrozumiał równo podchmielony Goku.

-Nie. I mówi się stfażaków, ty ignofancie.

-FANTA? BAMBOOCHA JE JE JE WRÓĆ!...-Zaśpiewała pijana Zyta Gilowska, która ratowała się alkoholem po utracie stanowiska.

-Czajnikóóóów! –zirytował się niemało Goku, zamienił się w SSJ2 i wpadł na Bogu ducha winnego mężczyznę niosącego kubeł z wymiocinami.

Owe wymiociny wylądowały niefortunnie na głowie wysokiego Saiyana.

-Patrz, Vejita! Mam Super Czajnik Jina Osiemdziesiąt siedem!

-Masz bełty na głowie, łomie jeden.

-Ou.

-Nieważne. Dej mi z jedno (L)ECH! –zwrócił się do Stefana, który usłużnie podał butelkę i nawet nie zażądał zapłaty onieśmielony występem Goku.

Saiyan chwycił piwo i uniósł je do ust, a łudząco podobny do Edwarda Nortona mężczyzna pokręcił z przerażeniem głową.

Jeden łyk i...

TFUUU!

-Co to kufa jest!? –książę wściekł się niezmiernie i rzucił butelką w dal, tj. w krzesło obok.

-Piwo z Kaczora –zauważył wspomniany przed chwilą człowiek.

Na krześle obok siedziała Joanna Senyszyn, która uderzona butelką w głowę upadła na Ryszarda Kalisza, który z kolei zupełnie nie przygotowany upadł na Agenta Ehrena, który znajdował się nie w tym fiku, co trzeba i na własne nieszczęście siedział za Kaliszem i popijał Primaverę.

(Wypada bowiem wiedzieć, że Agent Ehren Icandoitshit należał do alternatywnego wszechświata w którym Książę Vejita był jego życiową obsesją. A dokładniej jego tyłek)

-Ała- jęknął Ehren spod zadu Ryszarda K.

Edwardopodobny facet skrzywił się słysząc odgłos łamanych kości.

-Oni tu idą na jakość? –zdziwił się Vejita widząc noszone kolejne kubły z odpadkami typu wymiociny klientów konsumujących (L)ECH'a.

-Na litry. –zauważył Goku.

I wtedy zjawiła się Ona...

KONIEC ODCINKA IV


End file.
